otpku karam
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Sering ngeship pairing yang tenggelam berarti cinta lu ke orang jarang terbalaskan." / "Lah, korelasinya dimana?"


**Boboiboy © Animonsta | Yaya** ** & Ying** **| I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning:** **AU** **. Fic ini tidak menggunakan bahasa baku dan terdapat banyak umpatan di dalamnya.**

* * *

Yaya mengelap air matanya kasar. Sudah berlembar-lembar _tissue_ yang ia gunakan; habis terbuang dan berserakan dimana-mana.

Saat ini, ia tengah menginap di rumah salah satu sohibnya. Mumpung malam minggu dan besok libur, jadi tak ada salahnya bermalam di kamar sang _bestie_ , Ying.

"Sialan, OTP gue gagal _canon_ **lagi** , coba!" Yaya berguling-guling heboh di atas kasur, melampiaskan kekesalan. Ia meremas sprei kuat-kuat lalu kembali menggeram, "Kenapaaaa? Kenapa gue selalu nge _ship pairing_ yang tidak berlayar?" gadis yang kerap mengenakan hijab itu menggigit bantal kuat-kuat.

"Woy, bantal gue itu, ntar bau _iler_ lu!" Ying menanggapi tak kalah histeris melihat salah satu bantal kesayangannya sedang dihancurkan oleh gigi-gigi milik Yaya.

"Bodo! Gue sakit hati banget pokoknya!" liquid bening kembali mengalir di pipi gadis itu, " _Kokoro_ gue hancur berkeping-keping! Aarrrghhhh, diri ini tak kuat menerimanya!"

Lagi, Yaya mengusap air matanya menggunakan _tissue,_ "Kalo akhirnya sama orang lain, terus _hints-hints_ romantis di antara mereka itu apa artinya? APA?!"

 _Sluurrppp._

Kali ini, suara _ingus_ yang dikeluarkan dari hidung terdengar, "Perjuangan gue selama ini ternyata sia-sia..."

Ying yang sedang asyik bertelungkup sambil mengemil keripik kentang hanya diam mendengarkan.

Setelah Yaya menonton episode terakhir dari salah satu _anime_ jepang dan melihat bahwa selama ini pasangan yang didukungnya ternyata tidak berakhir bersama, gadis itu langsung bercucuran air mata dan tidak berhenti mengomel.

"Padahal mereka cocok bangeeeettttt!" Nah, kan. Masih belum berhenti rupanya, "Gue gak rela, gak ikhlas, gak sudi pokoknya sama _ending_ yang kayak begini!"

 _Kriuk-kriuk_

Si gadis _chinese_ mengunyah _snack_ miliknya dengan santai. Ia maklum sih atas kelakuan teman baiknya itu. Karena terkadang ia pun sama; mendukung _pairing_ yang tidak bisa bersatu –terutama bagi yang _slash_ , hehe—. Tapi ya reaksinya gak perlu selebay itu juga kali.

Dengan mulut yang masih penuh oleh keripik kentang, Ying akhirnya menimpali, "Makanya, jangan pernah salah milih _heroin_. Kayak gue dong."

Yaya yang mendengarkan ucapan temannya itu kemudian meremas-remas _tissue_ yang berada dalam genggamannya, lantas melemparkannya ke arah Ying, dan _pluk_ —jatuh tepat di atas kepala gadis itu.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di rambutnya, Ying memungut benda itu dan melotot melihat sebuah _tissue_ yang sedikit basah dan lembek, "IIHHH YAYA LU JOROK BANGET SIH! _INGUS_ LO KAN NEMPEL DIMANA-MANA JADINYA!" Remaja bercepol dua segera membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Menetralkan amarah, Ying kemudian segera mengelap telapaknya menggunakan _tissue_ lain yang masih bersih. Ia lakukan berulang-ulang; _mager_ cuci tangan di kamar mandi.

Setelahnya, beberapa saat di antara mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan; _plus_ suara isak tangis dan sesenggukan Yaya.

Bosan, Ying akhirnya bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Gadis berkacamata itu membuka suara, "Eh, tau gak?" jeda sejenak, "Sering nge _ship pairing_ yang tenggelam berarti cinta lu ke orang jarang terbalaskan."

Yaya pun memutuskan untuk ikut duduk. Saat ini tangisannya sudah seratus persen reda. Merasa kehausan sebab mengoceh dan menjerit tiada henti, ia lalu mengambil segelas air putih di samping ranjang, menyesapnya sedikit sebelum menaruh ke tempat semula, "Lah, korelasinya dimana?"

Ngobrol sama Ying mah emang suka gak nyambung. Entah otaknya terbuat dari apa sampe demen ngomong yang aneh-aneh.

"Ya OTP aja karam, apalagi hubungan lu sama doi HAHAHA."

 _Pletak._

Kali ini, suara jitakan menghiasi kepala Ying. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yaya, "Bacot!" ujarnya keras.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengambil _handphone_ miliknya yang dari tadi terdiam dianggurkan, memilih untuk mencoba mencari asupan baru yang kiranya bisa membuat _mood_ nya kembali naik —daripada mendengarkan perkataan Ying yang menggarami luka di dadanya.

Dalam hati, Yaya mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tak salah memilih OTP lagi.

* * *

A/N: apasi ini ndak jelas banget www


End file.
